Supposed to MY prince charming
by elizabethjstb
Summary: Summer is marrying Ryan, how does Marissa honestly feel about this, OLD story but review if you like it
1. Chapter 1

_**Learn to fight it **_

_**Marissa and Ryan are at a struggle, what happens behind closed doors? **_

"_Come on Coop, It will be fun, have a few cocktails and drive around in a limo all night talk about fun and its my last night of freedom before I marry Atwood!" Summer Roberts said to her best friend Marissa Cooper, the girls where in Las Vegas for the weekend of Summer's hens night. The boys were also there but opposite sides of town, Summer made sure that the boys had to stay at least five meters distance from the girls this entire weekend._

_Marissa wasn't really in the mood to party or go out, she had been quite distant with Summer, she announced her engagement to Ryan. Marissa knew she was the one that was going to marry Ryan and Summer was going to be the one who married Cohen. _

_It devastated her to hear, after a year of being away her best friend was the one marrying the one she wanted to marry, well this was after Luke Ward, her ex boyfriend, she had grown up with from the 5__th__ grade to mid 10__th __grade and then into there lives came The Cohen's cousin from Boston or Seattle nobody knew which one it was but the secrets of this boys past came very quick and clear_

_At Holly's beach house party after the fashion show, where Summer invited Ryan and Seth confirmed that he was Chino and stole a car from a parking lot, Summer still secretly thought that was hot about him with his discreetness and the way he acted was so different from the boys she played around with before he arrived._

_But as the years progressed, Ryan grew up a bit more and dated Marissa, off and on. But they decided to end there relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend and became close friends through college. _

_Meanwhile Summer studied at Brown and joined the environmental crusade, and Seth worked on his comic book in RISD. After the four years away from being a foursome, they finally met up again were Ryan was twenty two and Summer was twenty one._

_Marissa dropped out of college halfway through her sophomore year and travelled around Europe, she was instantly spotted by Anna Wintour , where Marissa was shopping in Christian Dior and then recommended by Karl Lagerfield and then photographed by Patrick Demchalier. _

_Soon after that she was the new face of Chanel and Louis Vuttion, she had a precise face and angelic type qualities which made photographers want her for there collection. _

_Seth became head of "Sparkle Oats Enterprises" where the finest comic books were made, Seth had thought of the name with Summer, but then changed it when they broke up just to "Captain Oats Enterprises" _

_He had been well known for his appearances at comicon encouraging the younger generation to do what he is doing who adored him, as an icon._

_Meanwhile Ryan had graduated with Honours in architectural design, where he spent his junior and senior years of college as an intern at the Newport Group. Soon after that Ryan bought and built his first property, it was the right size one bathroom, two bedrooms and a balcony overlooking Newport Beach._

_Summer returned home, heartbroken and miserable, she found it so hard to see Seth, but until that one night where Summer went to the Cohen's for Marissa's welcome home party, she opened the door of the pool-house and found Ryan there changing, Summer couldn't help but look, he had been toned as a teenager but during school he grew up into a fit young adult._

_But after that night, Summer felt chemistry between her and Ryan definitely stronger than her and Seth, she felt like she had lost the love for Seth and all these certain feelings for Ryan came back._

_Since then the pair had been inseparable the hardest part was to tell her best friend that she was dating her ex, It surprised Marissa that her best friend since the first grade was dating her ex. _

_But Marissa grew over it, as she met a young Greek boy named Starvos Portokoulous, where she fell in love; he had amazing green eyes and dark hair, with a gorgeous but amazing Greek accent. After Two years Marissa and Starvos ended the relationship of being girlfriend and boyfriend… but these two reunited with the news of Marissa being pregnant with her first unborn child. _

_Starvos and Marissa were over the moon, until Marissa was in the car with him, until one night where a drunken driver had hit there car, with leaving Marissa unconscious and Starvos bleeding internally._

_The doctors had tried there best to get them back to the state they were, but it wasn't good for Marissa's baby, the heartbeat wasn't traced, they ran tests and let her stay overnight, incase of any change, the next day Marissa's world was turned upside down._

_Marissa had lost the unborn child, this lead to the break-up number two of Marissa and Starvos _

_With Ryan busy working at a construction company he was part CEO of it, he was planning to propose to Summer, he had bought the perfect ring, from Tiffany and Co, with white gold band and a diamond placed in the middle. Summer was ecstatic, with the news she was getting married._

_Meanwhile Marissa wasn't to impressed with the news of her ex boyfriend and her best friend, it reminded her too much of that new show Gossip-Girl, Summer had claimed that it was the new "The Valley" which lead Summer to fall into the love of the show._


	2. Telling Marissa

Chapter 2 of Summer and Ryan.

"_Coop! come on the limo is waiting for us to take us to the petting zoo doesn't that sound exciting!" Holly squealed, Marissa had to fake smile and said, "Sounds great Holl, I'm coming" as Marissa put on her Marc Jacobs heels, she exhaled. She didn't feel like partying, even if it was with her best friends for her best friend's hens night to her EX boyfriend. _

_Marissa thought back to the day, Summer rang her._ _**Bold will be flashbacks**_ **"Hey coop! can you please ring me as soon as you get this I have like the best news its huge news! I am so excited to tell you! I miss you! Summ love ya" Marissa smiled at the message from her best friend Summer Roberts, Marissa had just gotten back from Europe on a two week shoot, she had been home only twenty minutes and Summer had rung, Kaitlin had rung with "Hey Bitch, I mean sis anyway your back home now I was thinking we have a little trip? Say vegas I know your going to say no but I promise you there will be no cocktails just cock and lots of it! Me, Hadley are keen so let me know ok love you" Marissa picked up the phone and rang Summer back.**

**She knew Summer was living back in Newport, she looked at her clock, it was now 9:30pm, it would be about 6:30pm in California, so she decided to ring her. Marissa played with the phone cord with her fingers. She finally heard a click and Summers laugh in the background and heard a familiar voice pickup and say, "Hello?" she gulped, she knew that voice too well. **

**It wasn't Seth's nasally geeky voice, it was a stong husky voice, it was Ryans voice. She had to remain composed and finally spoke into the receiver, "Hi Ryan, its Marissa, can I speak to Summ?" he was silent then said, "Yeah, yeah I'll just get her" Marissa had a gut feeling in her stomach, as she heard Summer laugh again say, "Stop tickling me Ryan!" The gut feeling got worse.**

"**Hello! Coop? oh my god how are you how was your trip tell me everything anyway I guess you got my message huh?" Summer said all too fast but Marissa could understand every little word. Marissa lightly chuckled and said, "I am good and It was amazing, yeah I did so whats the go with your huge news?" Summer said, "Oh that well can you come to Newport say this weekend I'd rather tell you in person than over the phone RYAN please your going to burn the pasta if you don't turn it down!, Listen coop I gotta go I'm teaching Ryan how to cook gnocchi so see you soon bye!" **

**Marissa semi smiled as she hung up the phone. Marissa sat on her bed and got her laptop out of her carry bag, the background was a photo of Marissa, Ryan, ,Seth and Summer during that unforgettable summer before senior year started. Her and Ryan were so in love that summer. Now she had nobody she felt. **

"**Flights to Orange County" Marissa looked up she found one, that left tomorrow at 8:15, got to John Wayne Airport at twelve thirty. She selected "Purchase" she exhaled in a combination of anxiety and relief. **

**That night Marissa couldn't sleep. She kept tossing and turning. She woke up at 630 and packed lightly. She called a cab to pick her up from her apartment, as she walked into the cab she felt kind of relieved to be going home.**

**The flight was daunting, Marissa felt like she was being watched by the guy who was watching her every move. So she tried to keep herself distracted by reading. She finally landed, she had called summer before the plane took off and summer agreed her, and Ryan would pick her up. **

**Marissa got off the plane and smiled as she felt the warm California sun hit her skin. She was wearing Dior's new summer dresses, the lace cotton dress with tan gladiators and aviator sunglasses and a tan birkin to match.**

**Marissa walked from the tarmac to the carosel where all the luggage was. She found her monogramed MC suitcase. She felt another hand grab for it, she looked up there he was Ryan Atwood, still the same boy she fell in love with just older and like a good wine. He got better with age.**

**She smiled and said, "Hey stranger" as he got her luggage off the wheel and he smiled and said, "Hey Mariss, how are you?" she couldn't help but smile again as she hugged him and said, "Really good how are you?" he sighed and said, "Yeah good working heaps" **

**Summer then appeared she smiled at her best friend and said, "Hey Coop! god I have missed you!" as she hugged her firmly, Marissa smiled and said, "Missed you too Summ!" as the girls finally separated. Marissa noticed an diamond on Summer's ring finger. **

"**Is this your big news Summ? Wheres Cohen shouldn't he be here with you about time he proposed!" Marissa said. The ring was a princess cut with a gold band and white diamond. The smile from Summers face quickly vanished and said, "Me and Cohen broke up about two years ago, Coop" **

**Marissa felt somewhat embarrassed with what she just said, "Well where is your mysterious fiancé then Summ?" Marissa asked hopeful without sounding like an idiot. **

"**He's right here" Summer said clasping onto Ryans hand. Marissa looked down and said, "Oh wow that's great, um well congratulations" Marissa didn't know if she wanted to laugh or cry. **

**End of chapter 2**


End file.
